Lope-Lope Days with the Resistances (Resistance Love)
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: [Reader X Resistance Japan & some minor charas]. If you re-watch the Inazuma Eleven series again, examine carefully. Then you'll find and realize how hot and freakin' awesome the minor charas are. Too bad most people didn't realize that. It's time for the turning point! The minor charas and Resistance Japan are going to shine as bright as the love stars could shine in this fic!
1. Namikawa Rensuke

**A/N: Alright, if you guys asked "Did Jan just modify this chapter or something"? The answer is a big, fat YES. Why you ask? Because I don't understand the plot of the previous one AT ALL. Seriously, I mean … I'm the one who is writing the story, yet I don't understand what's going on in the story. Right, somebody wants to hit my head? Ouch, okay, that hurts.**

**I freaked out a lot when I re-read the first plot I made for Ren-kun, so I decided to make a new one – hopefully it'll be better – because I can't always rest in peace (I'm not dead yet, okay. Well, at least not now just yet. Don't get misunderstood!) if I freaked out. Here we go, a chapter with another plot for Namikawa Rensuke-kun!**

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

**Namikawa Rensuke**

"_**Because I was Waiting for You to - - - - - - Me."**_

Feel free to guess the missing word :D  
Because I'm evil just like that, MUWAHAHA!

* * *

You stared out of the window from inside your class. Sometimes you would steal a glance at your heavy crush, Namikawa Rensuke. Yes, you both are sitting in the same grade and studying in the same class too in the same school, Kaiou Senior High School. Lucky, huh? … No. Well, at least you don't think so. Why you ask? It's because Namikawa himself. He was too dense about this kind of things. He barely ever pays attention to you, despite your many tries in getting his attention.

Recently one of your classmate who is a member of the newspaper club, asked a favor to you to replace him while he's on a holiday. His request was … any guesses? Lalalalala … to make an article about Namikawa! TADA! Happy? Not again? Why not?

"How could I make an article about him for the school's magazine when I can't even talk with him?" you asked Yoshimine who is currently busy playing with chemicals in the chemistry lab, along with you.

The bluenette put on a thinking face. "Hmm … maybe you can seduce him to attract his attention and interview him?"

Your face brightened red hearing Yoshimine's words and you almost smack his face because of your high level of shock. Who would not be? You're not the type of girls who loves to flirt and seduce men or other things of that kind. You'd try to improve your grade as best as you can, that's the way you try to attract Namikawa's attention - at least that's what you thought. As your childhood friend, Yoshimine must had known about that better than anyone else, and yet he just bluntly says that like an innocent kid who doesn't even know what's going on.

"Is it that shocking?" he asked bluntly again.

"Of course it is, man! ARE YOU NUTS?!" you yelled at him.

"No, I'm a human."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Yea, yea, whatever."

"You're not helping me at all."

"I am helping you," he replied. "Say, why is he the topic of the article? Is there something special going on with him?"

You think for a moment before answering. To think about it again, you've never actually wondered about it before. Well, of course. He's your crush. He has always been special to you, so it was like a natural thing. "Well, he was the Captain of Kaiou Junior High, right? Moreover, he's also chosen as a member of Resistance Japan … three years ago. And recently, he's been chosen as the vice-president council of our school."

"Ah, I see. No wonder why. You just came to Kaiou a year ago, that's why you didn't know much about him and need to interview him albeit he's your crush."

You nodded sadly. What can you do? You weren't in the same school as him when you were still a middle schooler. Although you've fallen in love with him when you watch him playing soccer against your former school's soccer team and decided to transfer to Kaiou when you get to be a high schooler. Too bad there wasn't much information you can get about him from the internet no matter how much you try to research about him. Most of your friends can't help you either, because they are busy studying and working on their projects. Well, after another or two years, you and your classmates will be going to college, after all. That's why you're really looking forward with this favor and hoped that you can get the best information you wanted to have. Sadly the result isn't like what you wished it to be.

"Say, why can't you interview him?" Yoshimine asked.

"Th-that's b-because … he barely ever notice me. I-I … I … I've tried asking him once if he might had a spare time, but …." You didn't want to continue your sentence knowing how much it would hurt you. It actually already did, and if you continue you knew that it'd become worse.

"He said he doesn't has any spare times, but it turns out that he's actually flirting with girls at the school backyard?" the bluenette guessed.

You nodded.

"Probably he has some other plans under his sleeve, ya know."

"What?" you questioned.

"You know … like pirates … how cunning they are."

"O-oh. I-I guess you're right. You can't help me either because of your business classes, right?"

"… I'm sorry …."

"That's alright. Thanks, anyway."

"…."

* * *

You sighed as you rest your head on your desk. This afternoon you just asked Namikawa if he had a spare time, but to your disappointment he turned you down again. The article is just due in two days, but you didn't get the information you are supposed to collect at all!

You stares out the window from your class and saw Namikawa flirting as usual with the girls in the school ground. There's no way he'll ever understand your feelings from the situation right now. You'd probably won't be much a help to the club and instead become a hindrance.

You started to wept inside the empty classroom after most student had gone home, or join school clubs or either flirting with Namikawa – for the girls. You kept on wept, until you fell asleep. And of course, you were dreaming happily being together with Namikawa. When you were deeply asleep, Namikawa sneak in into the class only to find you asleep. He walked near you and sit in front of you facing you. He examines all of the paper, book, pencils and other things you use to write for the articles.

"So … you were still busy and kept on gathering the information about me, huh?" he murmured. He then mischievously licks your tears and wrote all the information about himself in your book.

"How adorable!" he squeaked to particularly no one other than himself. "Don't blame me when I kiss you~"

And he did kiss you when you were asleep. He stokes your cheeks and hair gently until you're awake.

"Hello, my Sunshine~" he grinned while putting a lock of your (h/c) bang aside from you beautiful (e/c) eyes.

You were surprised as hell to find you beloved _ehemhotehem_ crush right in front of you eyes.

"Had a good dream~?" he asked in a seductive tone. "Did you know that you looked cute when you were sleeping?"

"N-Namikawa-kun!" you snapped instead of responding his question. "W-why are you here? Aren't you usually flirting with girls at these times?"

"I am, my gurl," he replied innocently.

"What?" you blinked.

"I'm flirting with the girl in front of me."

You looked around the room to find any other living soul other the two of you to no avail.

"Oh, silly (l/n). Or I'd rather say …." He purposely give a break in between his words with a naughty smirk, in which you started to gulp. "(f/n)-chan~" he finally said in a oh-God-so-hot voice.

"H-how? I-I mean … w-well, you've never noticed me before even after I've tried many times to gain your attention. And yet, you've … you've never flirted with me," you said sadly as you hung your head low.

Of course, Namikawa being the flirtatious guy, lifted your chin up and give you a sweet peck.

"Because I've been waiting for you to … seduce me."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?! N-NO WAY!"

"I dare you to seduce me and then you can be my girlfriend," he grinned.

"No way!" you refused him while waving your hands in front of you in defense. "N-not even in million years! I don't like seducing guys. I …."

"I know. You'd rather seduce guys by your education, right?"

"Ah … uh."

"That's so sweet," he gently said and kissed you. Since you don't want to miss this chance you kissed him back.

"Wanna interview me now, my dear girlfriend?" Namikawa asked after you two broke the kiss.

"Y-yes please. Eh? What? I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I … I'm your girlfriend now?"

"After all of those kisses, you don't consider yourself as? Well, but if you want to seduce me now, go on."

"N-no thanks," you replied with a sheepish smiled, but then change it into a loving smile. "Well, at least … not now.

…

…

…

…

…

After you marry me."

"Looks like I have to wait for two more years then."

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Bah, I don't know what else to say or write. I think the ending is a bit crappy, but … whatever. I'm running out of time right now. I know that Namikawais totally OOC. Feel free to kick me, Ren-kun and the readers out there ._.**

**Namikawa: Why should I? I'm looking forward to see the readers seducing me, anyway :D**

**Kishibe: Since when did you turns into a pervert, Jan?**

**Eh? This is called pervert? Am not, man! Am not a pervert, you pervert! *pout***

**Kishibe: How come am I a pervert? Am an innocent little boy *puppy-dog eyes***

**Cih. Whatever. I'll write the next chapter now. Instead of voting for who will be next – since I've chosen the person already – why don't you guys bet who's next? Guess, guess, guess! Bye, Minna. And don't forget to review for this plot too~!**


	2. Kita Ichiban

**A/N: HIYAAAA! Am back with ... RESISTANCE LOVE! Yeah, that was the previous name of this fic. I changed it since it sounds really lame. Oh, yeah. The "Lope-Lope" isn't pronounced as in English like: "Loop" or "Lup" or whatever. It's pronounced just as it's written, as if it's a Japanese word: "Lope". It actually came from the word "Love"? See that? When I went to a holiday in Indonesia, I found out that these days teens often purposely speak childishly (or at least in Indonesia as far as I know) and I find it cute~ X3 And thus, they changed the word form "Love" into "Lope".  
****Any guesses whose turn is it?**

**Yukimura: OF COURSE IT WOULD BE ME! I GOT THE MOST VOTE!  
**

**Kishibe: Damn you, Jan! You took a lot of time. I was the one with the most vote and then he beats me to it. It's your fault!**

**Ahem, please look at the right corner of your page and see whose turn it is.**

**Yukimura: WTF?! Why Kita? He got the least vote!**

**Kit: Excuse me?**

**Yup, he got only one vote. But there are four other characters who didn't get any vote at all. I wanted to change the rule of the voting slightly. The one who got the least votes, but not zero comes first. Awesome, huh? :D**

**Kita: *grins* Yup, yup, yup! It's actually quite typical for a mystery freak. Thank you for the only one who had voted me *hugs the person***

**Anyway, this chapter is some kind of ... collab chapter. Yeah! Collab chapter with the wonderfully amazing Irissya-san, a friend of mine in twitter. Clap your hands for her! If it weren't for her help, this fic wouldn't have been updated. I've no idea for Kita's plot so she helped me. She's the one making the main plot (the confession part), and I'm the one putting it into sentences and stuff. Kita Ayaka and the credits goes to her too. Clap your hands once again for her! She also Beta Read this fic!**

**Kishibe: Kita's fine. As long Yukimura's chapter isn't in before my chapter~ :3**

**Yukimura: Hell ya, Kishibe!**

**Riight, no more bacot-bacot or whatever you called it. Move on to the story!**

* * *

**Kita Ichiban  
"Even a Genius Could be Romantic Too!"**

* * *

"(F/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)!" A girl with orange-pinkish hair shouted while dashing towards you while holding a paper in the air. "Mitte, mitte!"

You turn yourself around to see who it was, but unfortunately got bumped and almost fall behind if there was no one behind you instead.

It was your childhood friend as well as your classmate, Kita Ayaka. That girl is always so carefree and hyper, unlike you who often involved into a fight with boys.

"What in the world is going on, Ayaka?" you asked her as you tried to get up properly by the help from whoever the person behind you is, not bothering to thank the person who had helped you. Your personality is just like that, alright.

Ayaka grinned at you and shows you the paper she had been holding the entire time.

"Read this! Read this! Isn't that cool? Onii-chan is chosen to be a player for Resistance Japan!" the girl squeaked happily.

You smiled at her. "Wow, that's awesome! Where's Kita? I wanna congratulate him."

A cunning smirk appears on Ayaka's cute little face. You had been expecting to see this, though. When it comes to a matter about Kita, she would tease you non-stop.

"Wawaw, (f/n)-chan is going to confess~"

"Wh-what are talking about?" you slightly hissed at her. "I'm just going to congratulate him. It'd be rude if I don't. I mean … I'm his childhood friend as well!"

"Hnn … liar."

"Zip it!" you glared at her. But then something pooped in your mind, and your furry face turns into a cunning smile. "You can't talk. You have a crush on Nishinosora too~" you sang happily.

CLICK! You got her. Checkmate! It's Ayaka's turn to get flustered all red. You grinned wider and even start to dance around.

"_Ayaka had a secret crush, secret crush, secret crush. Ayaka had a secret crush, on Nishinosora~_" you sing in a 'London Bridge is Falling Down' tone. "_Ayaka had a secret crush, secret crush, secret crush. Ayaka had a secret crush, on Nishinosora~_"

"(F/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)! SHUT UP!" Ayaka yelled and starts to chase you who had run away long ago while singing.

Kita who had been studying seriously inside one of the class in the hall way you and Ayaka had passed, got a bit distracted. He went to the door to see what's going on with such a lot of ruckus. He only found Hayabusa who is cursing Nishinosora under his breathe while turning his palms into a fist like as if he's ready to punch the blonde right on the face who is not present at the place, however.

"What's going on?" the older Kita sibling asked.

"That damn Nishinosora …," Hayabusa cursed with dark aura all surrounding over him. "How dare he to steal my beloved Ayaka. I WILL KILL HIM FOR SURE!"

Kita sweatdropped. His school is really filled with weirdos. "What's going on, Andou?" he asked his other friend who happen to be standing on the hall way. "Why is it so noisy?"

Andou smiled at his captain. "Just enjoy all of these chaos. You will surely miss it when you left to Resistance Japan."

The orangenette sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I … I'll surely miss this school."

"Onii-chan~ (f/n) got something to tell you~" Ayaka said as she approach her big brother.

Kita turned his body around to face the two of you with a big smile. "Were you two the one making all of these ruckus? You do know that running in the hallway is prohibited, right?"

You scratched the back of your head and blushed slightly while facing somewhere else. "Ummh … yeah. We kinda … argue about some sort of … nevermind." You would always stop teasing Ayaka when you saw the older Kita. Not that you're afraid if he scolded you or what, you knew he wouldn't do that it's just … because of another reason. You always wanted to look good and fine in front of him, although sometimes you would act roughly and gradually involved into a fight with some other boys in front of him.

"Oh, yeah. By the way," you started.

"Hnn?" Kita raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that you are scouted as a member of Resistance Japan from Ayaka, is that true?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Congratulates, dude! Good luck out there and beat those … those … Shinsei Inazuma Japan, weren't they? Well, whatever. I'm sure you could beat them down easily, since most of them are newbies. Don't let Tengawara name's down, 'kay?" you cheered him while shaking his hand. Sometimes you'd appear a bit masculine when talking to him - to prevent the butterflies in your stomach and your nervouseness took the best of you - and sometimes you just want to appear vice versa.

Kita is supposed to be happy. Of course. Anyone in Kita's position would. Who would not? But then again, Kita isn't happy himself. He hung his head low and nods a little. "Y-yeah. T-thanks, (f/n). I'm glad that you cheered for me."

You shot him a questioning look. "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy? C'mon, don't show me that kind of face. Cheer up! I'll be cheering for you, ya know."

"… I know …."

"Then why?"

"B-because … I would be separated from you then."

Your face brightened all red. "What?"

"I … I don't want to be separated from you."

Now your mind is going somewhere else into the 'dangerous zone' upon hearing that.

"I don't want to be with strangers all by myself."

"…."

Haha … looks like his answer is far from your imagination XD /kicked by you/.

"We'll be visiting you frequently, Onii-chan! Don't worry, we promised! Right, (f/n)?" Ayaka asked you.

You unconsciously just nod like that. Suddenly Kita's face brightened up into a warm smile. "Thanks, you both. I love you guys!"

And again, your mind went to the 'dangerous zone' for the second time. Ahem.

"As siblings, I mean," Kita chuckled. Right at that moment you anime-fall and Ayaka grinned happily.

* * *

On Sunday morning ….

"(f/n)-chan~" your Mom called you. "Ohayo~"

"Ohayo …," you answered while yawning.

"Ne, (f/n)-chan~" she called again.

"Mom. Don't call me with the suffix 'chan'. It's too girly and childish," you protested. Your mom giggled and ruffle your hair.

"Why not? You're my baby, after all."

"I'm not a baby anymore!"

"The word 'baby' doesn't always have to mean newborn baby, (f/n). It could also mean as the youngest kid in the house," your dad added while entering the kitchen. "You're an only child, so you could be considered as a baby too."

"Wow, I'm surprised you're pretty wise today. What did you dream last night, my dear?" your mom teased.

Your father rolled his eyes and just sit in the sofa and picked his newspaper as usual.

You shook your head. Your mother and your father always tease each other, sometimes they would tease you too. That doesn't really bother you though, Ayaka's teasing skill is way greater than theirs.

"Planning on some date, (f/n), yeah?" your father asked you as your mom serve him his usual morning tea.

You lay your head on the dining table as an answer. "Seriously, Dad? Who am I going on a date with?"

"Ichiban-kun, perhaps?" your mom suggested.

"…."

"Yeah, he'd suit you. I could entrust you with him when you grow up as an adult," your father commented.

Your face brightened red in embarrassment, while your mom jolted in happiness.

"Oh, my. Oh, my! I'm so happy that you trusted Ichiban-kun, my dear! Then we could engage them now!"

"_FIVEPLE_ WHAT?!" you screamed at the top of your lungs. "You guys are mad!"

"Aww~ Looks who is denying~ (f/n) really loves Ichiban-kun~! She's just denying it."

"Mom. I did not say that!"

"Girls are always like that. Even your mom was exactly the same as you years ago."

"I was just testing you," your mom pouted.

"I wonder about that," smirked your father.

You rolled your eyes. "Well, whatever. I'm not in love with Kit-"

_Ding … Dong._

You went to the door and open it only to reveal Ayaka grinning with Nishinosora, whose face is plastered with full of doubts besides her.

"What the hell, guys?" you asked them.

"I wanted to give this obento to Onii-chan and I happen to meet Nishinosora in the way. I dragged him along with me and figured out that you might want to come along?"

"Why'd you think so?' you asked her back.

"We promised that we'll go and visit him, remember? C'mon, you don't want to break the promise now, don't you?"

"What promise?"

"Don't play dumb with me, (f/n)! Promise that you'd kiss him when he gets back."

"_TENPLE_ WHAT?!" You just couldn't believe what you just heard. Well, to begin with you don't even remember making any promises with Kita. Secondly, where did that kissing things came from? She must be lying, isn't she? You couldn't help but to blush as red as a girl could blush.

"Of course promise that we'd go to visit ma bro!" Ayaka sighed.

You facepalmed yourself. Ah, it's that promise you made with Kita the day before he joins Resistance Japan. That time you were unconsciously agreeing to the promise, so this is the result. You shook your head.

"I'm not going!" you yelled while running upstairs to your room. "It's embarrassing!"

"(F/N)!" Ayaka shouted, but you were long gone in your room.

* * *

You let your body fall onto your comfy bed and hide your face on the pillow. Just thinking about visiting Kita to the Resistance Japan Training Centre is embarrassing enough. The others will surely think that you might be Kita's girlfriend or what, and you don't want to be thought like that, do you? Sure, Kita is handsome. Surely enough, he has many fangirls as much as a popular guys could have at school (like Shindou). And since he's also a prodigy, the number of the fangirls increases rapidly. Kita would always pays attention to them when they wanted him too. Surely he had a crush with one of his fangirls.

You are just his childhood friend and classmate, no more than that. You weren't even his fangirl – or at least you thought so – either. So why would you? True, you _accidentally_ made a promise with him. But that also concerns to the other matters.

_Knock, knock, knock._ You heard your room's door is knocked by someone. You knew exactly who it is.

"(f/n), c'mon now."

Yup, exactly as your prediction. It was Nishinosora.

"Kita-kun must be waiting for us. You guys are good friends, right? Best friend shouldn't make the other waiting."

"Leave me alone," you murmured with your face still on the pillow. "I'm not coming."

"But, (f/n)!"

"It's embarrassing. You guys can go on."

You ignore Ayaka and Nishinosora who kept persuading you to come out of your room. Not long after, you fell sound asleep.

* * *

You woke up again around an hour before 12 PM. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is pretty much messy. You decided to take a shower using your private bathroom in your room.

For some reason it took you for almost half-an hour just to shower and get dressed. Maybe it was because you decided to agree to visit Kita so you want to look nice in front of him? You shook you head at your though.

"It doesn't matter how I look in front of Ichiban, isn't it?" you asked to yourself as you comb your hair. You dressed in the best outfit you could came up with and changed your hairstyle a bit, to make your appearance a bit more feminine. Usually you wouldn't care how you look, but not this time.

You opened your door, and you can see that Ayaka and Nishinosora is not there anymore. You sighed in relief. Maybe … it'll be better to visit Kita alone … right? When you got downstairs, you can see that your two friends are sound asleep on the sofa. You almost curse, until you realize that Ayaka is resting on Nishinosora's shoulder and their hands are intertwining with each other.

"Chance~" you thought. You quietly took your phone out of your pocket and took a picture of the couple sleeping.

CLICK! You snapped the picture. At the same time Ayaka snapped awake.

"What was that?!" she asked shocked. You hurried to put your phone back to your pocket and put on a fake gloomy face – trying to hold your laughter - as a camouflage.

"It's nothing," you answer dryly. "Alright, I'll join you guys."

The younger Kita grinned and woke her crush up and they both went to wash their faces. You told your mom and dad that you'll be going out to visit Kita and they just happily let you go.

* * *

"Ne, (f/n)?" Ayaka called when you three passed a park.

"Hnn …?"

"What do you think of an ice cream?"

"Sounds good," you replied.

"Then I'll go to buy some," she exclaimed happily. "Let's go, Nishi!"

"What? I'm coming too?" the blonde asked.

"Just come!" she demanded as she pulled him along. "Wait for us here, okay, (f/n)?"

"Hn."

Fifteen minutes had passed. The two friends hadn't come yet. The store isn't that far away from the spot where you're standing. Then why aren't they're back yet? Did they get lost? Nah, Ayaka will never get lost. She inherits the same intelligence as her brother is from her parents. Moreover, they're already familiar with the surrounding, so how could they?

_They must be tricking me_, you thought.

You decided to look for them when you spotted Kita standing near a fountain alone … with a gloomy face? You hurried to approach him and greeted him.

"Hey, Ichi! Something's wrong?"

"(F/N)!" Kita exclaimed with a happy face. "I'm glad I got to see you again. I thought that you would never visit me."

"I'm sorry, I overslept," you answered with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of your head and slightly blushing. It's either because Kita had said he was glad to see you again, or because of embarrassed due to overslept. It's Sunday, people! The day for lazing around! /shot/.

"That's okay," he answered.

The two of you started to chat and laugh happily. You both asked questions to each other, and answer the questions the other is giving. You even forget about your two lost friends. It was all fine until Kita asked you one particular question.

"(f/n), who is your crush?"

"Uh … ummh …."

"Do you perhaps in love with … H-Hayabusa?"

It was an embarrassing question for most girls, alright. And sometimes for the guys too. Kita even blushed just like you when he asked you about this.

"Well, I … no. Why would I?"

"B-because … you're kindda in the middle. Not that tomboy, not that girly either. Ah, I'm not insulting you for that."

"I know."

"But … sometimes you even got into fights with boys, which makes me a bit worried."

"… You're … worried about me?"

"… Yeah …. A-and …."

"And?"

"The boy you mostly fight with is … Hayabusa. So I was thinking if you are actually looking for his attention."

You giggled a bit. "Nah, I don't like him. Well, not in such way. I like him as a friend, though. He's actually in love with your sister instead, if you hadn't realized that."

"Then who is your crush?"

"Ummh …." You couldn't answer that question easily. Of course. Especially when the person asking is your … crush. You didn't answer for several minute and just stares at the ground. It's too embarrassing for you to handle.

"(f/n)?"

"…."

That's it, Kita lost his patient! You're taking too much time! Even a patient and delicate person like Kita could get impatient too!

The older Kita sibling put one of his arm around your waist, while the other is pulling you by the wrist.

"E-eh?!" you exclaimed, shocked. "What are you –"

And … your answer is answered by a pair of lips that's touching your own lips.

_Chu~_

When Kita realized what he just did, he let go of you quickly and apologized instantly.

"I-I'm sorry, (f/n). I just got carried away."

You couldn't say anything from the sudden shock. So Kita pulled you to somewhere else you don't know, but you surely know that it's a private place – meaning, a place where no one else is around.

"Look, (f/n), I've been meaning to tell you this, but I just can't. I … I've always loved you since we're kids. I just can't stop loving you," he confessed with a trembling look.

You blinked your eyes. Did … did Kita just said that he loved you?

"I love you too, Ichiban!" you yelled and hugged him. "Thank you … for loving me."

"No. Thank you … for loving me back."

You both smiled at each other and then lean towards at the same time to kiss passionately.

* * *

**~Omake~**

Meanwhile, somewhere behind the bushes.

"Sweet~" sang a brunette, which turns out to be Kurosaki from Seidouzan. "Never knew a genius could be so romantic~"

"I'm so jealous of Kita. I've been always wanting to have a girlfriend too," grumbled a high-pitched voice, which belongs to the Hakuren's striker, Yukimura.

"So am I," added a purple-haired boy. "Maybe I should take a snap of this and blackmailed him, muwahahaha!" Minamisawa laughed as he took out his phone form his pocket.

"Guys, let's go back. It isn't nice to spy on other people's kissing scene. Have morals in yourself!" protested a violet haired boy as he pulled the purple-haired boy's shirt. "C'mon, Fudou-kantoku will be mad at us!"

"Psst … shut up, Kishibe! The scene is getting more intense. Minamisawa is right. Prepare your cameras, boys!" demanded a white haired boy as he imitate Minamisawa's doing.

"Not you too, Captain!" the violet haired boy aka Kishibe cried. "I'm out of here!"

In the way back, Kishibe meet with Ayaka and Nishinosora.

"Hey, you! Are you from Resistance Japan?" Ayaka asked.

"Uh, yes. Why?" answered Kishibe.

"Have you seen my Onii-chan? Kita Ichiban?"

"Oh, you must be Ayaka-chan. Yes, I saw him. But right now, he's with a girl in a … situation you shouldn't disturb him."

Ayaka gasped. "Can you show me in which way?"

"Uh, sure. There," the boy pointed out the location. "But please don't –"

"Let's go, Nishi! Gotta took a snap of Onii-chan and (f/n) kissing!"

"Wait for me!" whined the blonde.

Kishibe stood there speechless. He shook his head. "Not his sister too. God. Why can't they give other people some private time? They should learn some manner. I should be careful when I'm kissing a girl. It surely isn't romantic to get watched over like that, and getting blackmailed sure isn't nice."

_Gubrak._ Seriously, Kishibe. That's the reason? You should learn to be lady's man, young man. Hey! That rhymes /slapped/.

The violet haired boy just shrug and went back to the Resistance Japan Training Centre.

* * *

**A/N: And that's ... for Kita's chapter.**

**Kita: Ohohoho~ Finally after the long wait~ I think this is the first chapter for me~ X3**

**Kishibe: What's with my plot there -_-**

**The beinning part, the so-called parents engagement part and the omake part is my idea. And teh rest is Irissay-san's.**

**Yukimura: Now make a chapter of me! NOW!**

**Uuh ... stop demanding! We have to ask the readers first! I already have a plot for Kurosaki and Yukimura, so-**

**Kishibe: How about me?**

**I'll get to that. Anyway, I always takes my time in making a Reader X Chara fic, cuz I think love isn't that easy to achieve. It have stages. So, you know that I won't update that fast. Anyway, who's next? Yukimura? Kurosaki? I know there are many people who asked for Kishibe's chapter, but ...**

**Kishibe: Go on.**

**I am, duh -_- It's like a puzzle. You have many pieces to combine to make one perfect picture! I lost one of the pieces, and the lost piece is cut into many other small pieces. I got some of those small pieces already, but I still needs more. The lost piece is part of the main important piece!**

**Yukimura: That sounds so complicated ._.**

**Now choose, my dear readers, Kurosaki or Yukimura?**

**Yukimura: I'll give you guys a wonderful-**

**Kurosaki: VOTE FOR ME AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Yukimura: H-hey! I haven't-**

**Kita: See ya in the next chappie~ :D**

**Yukimura: I haven't-**

**Kishibe: Wish Jan a good luck and review as long as possible. The more words you leave in the review, the more you lift Jan's spirit up!**

**That's right~ :3 And oh, don't forget to thank Irissya-san in the review!**

**Yukimura: I-**

**Jan,Kita,Kishibe,Kurosaki: Have a good day all~ :)**

**Yukimura: FUCK YOU ALL!**

**No bad words allowed! Right, readers~? :3**

**Kishibe: Wawawaw~ Yukimura's funny when he's angry~ X3**

**Kita: Really~ Maybe he should appear angry in his chapter~ XD**

**Kurosak: Say one more bad words and you won't have a chapter, Yukimura~ X)**

**Yukimura: asdfghjkl;~! ##$,.lvjkbuikhugjec#%$CRTPY8noyhgiufrcthiW$%^&IO 88V&*8vv9&%&&(* $*7v8tb X"P**

**Jan,Kishibe,Kita,Kurosaki: *waves* Review, Minna~**


End file.
